jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Asura
Asura (Voiced by Liam O'Brein ) is the main hero in the video game, Asura's Wrath. Asura is one of the 8 Guardians Generals, Elite Demigods charged with protecting the realm of Gaea from the Gohma, monsters who lives at the center of the planet. He's also a husband to Durga,who is the sister of Yasha, his Brother-in-Law and in arms, and a father to Mithra, Asura's only daughter. However, his world was turn upside down when Deus, the commander of the Guardian Generals framed Asura for murdering the Emperor, which turn his allies against him. What's worse, Deus have Durga killed and kidnapped Mithra in order to collect Mantra, an energy use to give the Demigods power, to defeat the Gohma once and for all. Enraged by the death of his wife and Mithra's capture, he though to rescue his daughter, only to be banished for 12,000 years in Naraka (Hell in Hinduism) only to return to fulfill his wife's last request to save Mithra from his former allies. In a twist of fate, Yasha team up with Asura to rescue his niece when he discover his fighting on the wrong side. After destroying his former allies, who now call themselves the 7 Deities (6 after Yasha switch sides), Asura and Yasha defeat Deus and rescue Mithra, but the reunion was short-lived when Vlitra, the leader of the Gohma returns and both he and Yasha fight there way into the center of Gaea and destroys Vlitra's Core, ending the Gohma treat once and for all. Once their return, a god named Chakravartin, who's been pulling the strings the entire time and reveal all of the deaths and destruction was all a test, he trapped Mithra in a sphere and try to make Asura his successor. He refused, which enraged the mad God and try to remake the universe in his own image. In the final battle, Asura destroyed Chakravartin permanently for not all the pain he cause Asura, but for 'Making his daughter cry'. However, the victory comes at a coast as he severely drained him of Mantra. With his wrath complete and his daughter safe, Asura said one last good bye to Mithra before vanishing to join his wife and fallen allies in the after-life. Powers: Asura can summon four additional arms for more damage while in combat. Asura can also go into a Berserker Mode when something terrible happen, however, this mode case Asura to go into a blind rage and can only be used once. Asura also have his own Mantra form which he have in the final battle with Vlitra. During his battle with Chakravartin, Asura became 'Asura the Destructor', a giant to take the fight to the mad god. Trivia: * Asura is an old friend of Darkblade who they once train together. * It is unknown if Asura will meet Jaden and Jeffery cause of his pursuit of vengeance. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mythical creatures Category:Asian characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Characters in Video Games Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Legendary characters Category:Courtney's allies Category:Connor Lacey's allies